dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Hài Cốt Tái Sinh
Hang Động = |-| Rừng Rậm = |-| Thượng Cổ Hắc Ám = Hài Cốt Tái Sinh (Ancient Fuelweaver), còn có tên khác như Kẻ Bám Đuôi hoặc Thượng Cổ Hắc Ám, là một loại Boss xuất hiện trong Don't Starve Together, được giới thiệu ở bản cập nhật A New Reign. Loại "hang động" được sinh ra bằng cách đặt một Tâm Nhĩ Hắc Ám trên một Bộ Xương Kì Cục hoàn chỉnh trong hang động. Khi hồi sinh, người chơi sẽ chịu hình phạt là mất đi 40 tinh thần. Khi bị giết, nó sẽ rớt ra một Tâm Nhĩ Hắc Ám, 8 xương hóa thạch, và 2-4 Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng. Loại "Rừng rậm" được sinh ra bằng cách đặt một Tâm nhĩ hắc ám vào một Skeleton Odd hoàn chỉnh đầy đủ ở Thế Giới Bề Mặt trong suốt Đêm. Khi sinh ra nó không tấn công, nhưng người chơi vẫn chịu hình phạt trừ 40 tinh thần. Nó có thể bị thu hút bởi Lư Hương Bóng Tối. Khi bị giết, nó rớt ra 1 Tâm nhĩ hắc ám, 8 hóa thạch, và 2-4 Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng. Nó sẽ chết vào đầu Ngày. Loại "Thượng Cổ Hắc Ám" được sinh ra bằng cách đặt một Tâm nhĩ hắc ám vào một Skeleton Odd hoàn chỉnh ở Vùng Đất Cổ Xưa gần Cổng Cổ Xưa khi đặt một Chìa Khoá Cổ vào cánh cổng cổ xưa. Khi sinh ra nó sẽ liên tục bẫy nhân vật trong xương nếu không ở gần nó, và nó tấn công rất nhanh. Bộ xương sẽ thường xuyên nhận xét về cách nền văn minh của nó đã rơi vào trạng thái suy tàn, ngụ ý rằng chính nó là một trong những sinh vật từ nền văn minh cổ đại. Khi bị giết, boss sẽ thả 8 Mảnh hóa thạch, 2-4 Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng, Lư Hương bóng Tối, Giáp Xương, Mũ Xương và Hoa Hồng. Cổng cổ xưa sẽ bắt đầu mất ổn định, tiêu tốn Chìa Khoá cổ đại và giết chết tất cả Sinh vật ảo ảnh gần đó. Sau 4 phút, cánh cổng sẽ hồi sinh các Quái đồng hồ bị hư hỏng, Splumonkey Pods, Slurpers, sâu sâu, tượng cổ, Broken Clockworks, Ancient Pseudoscience Stations tại các địa điểm tương ứng tại Ruins, thêm các vật phẩm mới vào Rương Văn Hoa và Cave Holes và thay the Rương Văn Hoa lớn với Quán Thần Cổ Đại. Cổng sẽ tái nạp sau 20 ngày trước khi có thể chèn thêm một chiếc chìa khóa Cổ đại khác. Nếu người chơi rời khỏi cuộc chiến, Boss sẽ phân rã, để lại 8 mãnh hóa thạch, 2-4 Nhiên liệu ác mộng, và Tâm nhĩ bóng tối. Hành Vi Hang Động Bộ Xương hắc ám tấn công bằng cách dùng đầu và đập vào kẻ thù; Điều này không có bất kỳ AoE, nhưng sẽ đạt bất cứ điều gì theo hướng nó đang tấn công. Sau khi mâu của nó đã giảm đáng kể, nó sẽ cố bẫy nhiều người chơi và những sinh vật khác trong hàng rào xương sắc. Xương sẽ chuyển thành bụi sau vài giây. Rừng Rậm Đi bộ xung quanh không mục đích nhưng trên một đoạn đường nhỏ nó đi qua sẽ mọc len Hoa Đèn, Trái Đèn, và Dương Xỉ. Cây sẽ biến mất sau vài giây. Khi nhàn rỗi, cánh tay của nó sẽ rơi và nó sẽ tự gắn lại bằng tay kia. Sau khi cánh tay bị rớt hai lần nó sẽ lấy tay nắm đầu và lắc nó một cách giận dữ do khoảng cách lớn nó có từ Tàn Tích. Thượng Cổ Hắc Ám Thượng Cổ Hắc Ám sẽ ngay lập tức đuổi theo và tấn công người chơi, nó sẽ giữ người chơi trong một cái lồng xương nếu người chơi đi quá xa. Trong các giai đoạn khác nhau, ông sẽ sinh ra nhiều Woven Shadows và sẽ ăn chúng để lấy lại máu. Thượng Cổ hắc ám có hai giai đoạn: Giai đoạn 1 (máu 16000-10000) Thượng cổ có thể bẫy mục tiêu của mình trong xương sắt tương tự như Bộ Xương hang động. Thượng cổ có thể sinh ra các mảnh hoá thạch nhọn để tấn công kẻ thù. Giai đoạn 2 (Health 10000-0) Thượng cổ hắc ám có tất cả các kỹ năng của Giai đoạn 1, và các kỹ năng sau đây. Hàng chục bóng ma được sinh ra từ Thượng Cổ Hắc Ám chỉ có 1 máu. Bóng Ma sẽ đi đến Thượng Cổ Hắc Ám. Bóng ma sẽ hồi máu cho Thượng Cổ với 400 máu khi Hắn ăn nó. Bóng Ma không bị ảnh hưởng bởi lửa và cũng không bị ảnh hưởng bởi đông lạnh. Bóng Ma có thể bị giết nhanh chóng bằng những thứ như: Abigail, Đau Thời Tiết, hoặc Động Đất. Khiên Bóng tối sẽ được tạo ra bởi 6 Bàn tay vô hình xung quanh Cổng Cổ đại để bảo vệ Thượng Cổ Hắc Ám khỏi 100% sát thương đến. Khiên Bóng tối sẽ bị phá vỡ khi tất cả bàn tay vô hình đều bị phá hủy. Bàn tay vô hình chỉ có 1 máu, và chỉ có thể bị tấn công bởi người chơi Điên. Người chơi khi Điên sẽ bị mất kiểm soát lí trí trong 3,5 giây. Có thể tránh được bằng cách khôi phục lại Tinh Thần một cách nhanh chóng khi Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh xuất hiện. Nếu một người chơi rời khỏi cuộc chiến hoặc bị giết, Thượng cổ hắc ám sẽ kéo chìa khóa ra khỏi Cánh cổng cổ xưa và tự tháo rời thành những bộ xương bình thường, và nói "Please". Lời Thoại Caves= Upon Revival ''' * ...(gurgle)... * ...(crunch)... * ...(crack)... * ...(thump)... '''Battle With Mobs * Huurgh... * ...(growl)... * ...gruuuugh... * Hrrgh... * ...grraaugh... * ...(rumble)... * ...gruh... Battle With Players * Huurgh... * ...gruuuugh... * ...grraaugh... * ...(gurgle)... * ...(crunch)... * ...Y-yy... * ...W-wwh... Upon Death * ...Huurgh... * ...Aaaargh... |-|Forest = * Is silent |-|Ancient Fuelweaver = Battlecry *A pity. *You will not suffer. *It must be this way. *My world... threadbare. *My city... in tatters... *This will be quick. *How we've fallen. Player Battlecry *You will fall as we did. *This is for the best. *You will be unraveled. *They are coming. It cannot be stopped. *This world's fabric is frayed and torn. *They are unfathomable. *I will save you. Summoning Woven Shadows *Be woven. *How long have I slumbered? *Let the fuel take shape. *I will not be defeated so easily. *I will make you understand. *Let us end it. *You will rip apart at the seams. Mind Control *I will stop this. *You cannot win. *Lend me your power, one last time. *You cannot hurt me. *Protect me. *You have been betrayed. *I must do this, for your sake. Turning off the Ancient Gateway *I will save us. *Curse Their name! *It cannot end like this. *I was wrong. *Return them to me! *Why? *Metheus... Decaycry (from leaving the battle or spawning the skeleton via console) *Please... Deathcry *Fools! *Who are you? *Release me, shade! *You are not Them... *Are you so easily deceived? Ha... *You deserve this. *You've made your choice. Tips * The -400 per min insanity aura only takes effect when a player stands very close to the Ancient Fuelweaver, but it's possible to stand a little further from him and still be able to hit him, with a greatly reduced sanity penalty, a rate of about -60 per min, which makes it much easier to fight it without Bee Queen Crowns. * On the other hand, when wearing a Bee Queen Crown, the player has to stand very close to the Fuelweaver to gain full sanity benefit in order to negate sanity loss from using the lazy deserter. * Note that edges of map no longer voids Ancient Fuelweaver's bone trap. Trivia "Caves" *The Reanimated Skeleton is the first boss that actually "talks" in red text, like Lucy the Axe, but it just makes sounds. *It can also scare Pigs and Bunnymen. "Forest" * The distance the Reanimated Skeleton has from the Ruins makes it the most unintelligent and passive out of the three reanimated skeletons. ** According to Rhymes with Play #128, it has the weakest mind of the three. * There seems to be moss growing on the skeleton, yet no moss is seen on its original odd skeleton. * The Ferns, Light Bulbs, and Lesser Glow Berries that pop out of the ground stay around for 3 seconds, before shriveling up and returning down into the ground. Ancient Fuelweaver * The quote 'Metheus' is used to find the Metheus Puzzles. * The Ancient Fuelweaver has two boss themes, the original and one when Woven Shadows are being summoned. * The Ancient Fuelweaver is confirmed to be male, both from a Rhymes With Play livestream and the description for A New Reign.A New Reign udpate on the forums: "New Ruins Content: Who is the Ancient Fuelweaver, and what does Charlie have in store for him?" * When spawned, the Ancient Fuelweaver will constantly remark on how his society came to an end, and how it is better to just let it happen, that the player will not suffer. He also remarks that they are coming: his various quotes imply that "They" are the Shadow Creatures, which were also called "Them" by Maxwell. He is implied to be the Reanimated Skeleton of a former Ancient. Gallery Willow with "Forest".jpg|Willow with the Forest Skeleton. Ancient one alive.....jpg|Ancient Fuelweaver. Engulfed by the shadows.jpg|Mind Control. 20170324161457_1.jpg|A Caves, Forest, and Ancient Fuelweaver Skeleton. Ancient_Fuelweaver_Trailer.jpg|An Ancient Fuelweaver as it appears in the A New Reign trailer. Hidden_Fuelweaver_and_Gateway_Trailer.jpg|A hidden image of the Ancient Fuelweaver alongside the Ancient Gateway in the A New Reign trailer. RWP 128 Forest Skeleton Concept Art.png|Concept art of the Forest Skeleton shown in Rhymes With Play #128. Chester_and_Forest_Skeleton_Drawing.jpg|A drawing of the Forest Skeleton's arm being stolen by Chester from Rhymes With Play #130. Wes_and_Reanimated_Skeleton_Thank_You.png|An image posted by the developers of Wes and a Reanimated Skeleton. Art Stream 12 Reanimated Caves Skeleton.png|A Reanimated Skeleton of the Caves variant as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 12. References en:Reanimated Skeleton